Devices may wirelessly communicate over short distances (e.g., within a few meters) using a wireless network. Devices may communicate over a wireless network using, for example, radio signals (e.g., Bluetooth® or Wi-Fi®) and/or infrared signals (e.g., Infrared Data Association, or IrDA). In a wireless network, two devices may pair (e.g., establish a wireless connection) to exchange data when brought in proximity of one another.